la visite d'un vieil ami
by lilyrose-twilight
Summary: un vieil ami de Carlisle reprend contact avec lui mais il ramène avec lui le secret d'Esmée ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai déjà publié cette histoire il y a bien longtemps et j'ai envie de vous la refaire découvrir.

S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires afin que j'améliore au mieux cette histoire …

Un vieil ami

« Mais tonton Em', rends moi ma poupée ! »

Nessie courait désespérément après son oncle qui, pour l'embêter un peu, lui avait pris sa poupée préférée.

Carlisle et Esmée les regardaient du salon et ne pouvaient que sourire face aux pitreries de ces deux-là, « nous avons vraiment une belle famille » dit soudain Esmée, « oui une magnifique famille ma chérie » lui répondit son mari.

Tout était donc normal dans cette famille.

« OH mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible », c'était la voix d'Alice provenant de l'étage. Le cri était si alarmant que tout le monde se retrouvait dans la chambre de Jasper et Alice. La petite brune était assise sur le lit, les mains sur sa tête et Jasper tentait désespérément de la calmer mais rien à faire.

Edward souriait mais s'arrêta net et se figea dans un état d'angoisse. « quoi, à quoi pense t'elle ? » lui cria Rosalie.

« J'ai eu une vision, pendant que je retouchais ma robe Chanel …. c'est une catastrophe » dit Alice,

« mais enfin ma chérie, raconte nous je t'en conjure ! » s'inquiéta Esmée

Alice se leva et dit :

avec cette vision, j'ai … oh mon dieu je ne peux pas regarder …. j'ai déchiré ma robe !

La vision te concerne Carlisle et …. c'est terrible …


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite même s'il était un peu court !

Je publierai la suite quand j'aurai plusieurs commentaires. Je ne fais pas la course aux commentaires mais je voudrais améliorer la suite au mieux. Merci !

POV Carlisle

Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui peut bien effrayer Alice et Edward ? Je lançais un regard vers mon Esmée, elle était inquiète et je regrettais de lui effacer son délicieux sourire.

« Papa, raconte nous «

Edward, bien sûr, il connaissait mes craintes au moment où je m'en rendais compte.

« Mes enfants, je n'en sais pas plus que vous , Alice ? »

« Carlisle, tu vas recevoir un appel de … ton vieil ami … de l'Est ... » le renseigna Alice

Effectivement, c 'était un problème. Il n'était pas végétarien comme nous, il n'a jamais voulu essayer et puis je suis sûr qu'il voulait ne pas me ressembler, il voulait complètement se dissocier de moi, de mes principes … pour elle. Il ne me l'a jamais pardonné, j'ai fait passé mon confort avant notre amitié naissante. Je comprenais maintenant ses choix, il s'était exiler en Europe de l'Est et s'était construit une légende vivante, enfin vivante n'est pas le terme qui le décrit le mieux.

« Huuuuum » Jasper m'interrompit dans mes pensées, il avait certainement ressenti mon angoisse naissante.

« Papy, qu'est ce que tu as ? » me demanda Renesmée

« Les enfants, au salon, je dois vous parler »

Une fois tous installés dans le salon, je restais debout. Esmée à mes côté, Jasper tenant la main d'Alice, Bella sur les genoux d'Edward, et Rosalie dans la même position sur Emmett. Renesmée ne savait pas trop où s'installer. Elle faisait sa petite moue contrariée, tout le monde la regardait, il faut dire que ma petite fille est magnifique. « Je suis d'accord » me lança Edward avec un sourire. Nessie se décida enfin, et se dirigea vers Jasper. Devant lui, elle tendit les bras pour monter sur lui. Jasper l'attrapa et la positionna sur ses genoux, la petite mit alors sa tête contre le torse de son oncle comme pour se rassurer et obtenir les câlins qu'elle adorait recevoir. Je vis Emmett tiquait un peu, il était certainement jaloux. « A ton avis ? » me demanda Edward en rigolant.

Emmett se manifesta enfin « Ness vient avec moi, ton oncle préféré ... » On entendit Jasper grogner. Il aimait beaucoup Nessie et je ne savais toujours pas si il comprenait comment il pouvait recevoir tout cet amour. Alice m'avait raconté qu'il avit eu du mal à accepter les sentiments d'Alice au début de leur histoire. Il n'avait jamais pu ressentir ce genre d'émotion et lorsque l'on connait son passé, on le comprend aisément.

« mon chéri, nous sommes tous là et nous t'écoutons » me dit mon adorable Esmée

Je me lançais donc : « Nous allons recevoir une lettre … du Comte »

Mes enfants me répondirent tous en même temps : « Il existe vraiment ? »


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous poste assez vite les 3 premiers chapitres pour que vous vous fassiez un avis sur la suite !_

_Je posterai la suite quand j'aurai beaucoup d'avis de votre part !_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous imaginez !_

_Il existe vraiment ?_

POV Carlisle

Evidemment qu'il existait ! Mais je n'en avais pas parlé avec eux, il était dangereux pour ma famille de parler de lui. Et puis, il y avait … Esmée. Je ne pouvais lui refaire revivre ces moments douloureux, elle avait dû lutter pour s'imposer, elle qui est si pacifique … Mais elle avait fait son choix et j'en étais plus que heureux !

« Carlisle, tu devrais leur dit, eux, ne sont pas au courant ... » me dit Edward

J'aurais dû m'en douter, mon fils était au courant, il pouvait entendre toutes mes pensées.

« oui les enfants, vous avez bien compris. Mais tant que nous n'aurons pas reçu cette fameuse lettre, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger »

Je lançais un regard vers ma douce, elle me comprenait bien sûr, elle non plus ne voulait pas le revoir.

Les enfants partirent tous vers leurs chambres pour vaquer à leurs occupations plus ou moins discrètement. Esmée et moi étions restés dans le salon à regarder Renesmée jouer avec ses poupées sur le tapis. C'était tellement fascinant de la regarder, elle se fabriquait une histoire et bouger ses poupées sur la table, le tapis, les fauteuils …

Soudain, je reconnus le bruit d'une moto que je connaissais bien … et le grognement d'Edward provenant de l'étage, me confirma que c'était bien Jacob qui arrivait. Il passait beaucoup de temps chez nous, à être juste près de Nessie. Lorsqu'il la regardait, son visage s'illuminait et le propre bonheur de ma petite-fille le rendait heureux.

« bonjour Esmée, Carlisle »

mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite. Il s'installait sur le tapis et la regarda. Mais Nessie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, « Jake, tiens prends celle là et joue avec moi » lui dit Nessie en lui tendant sa poupée blonde. Jacob ne se sentit pas gêné et joua de bon cœur avec la petite en changeant sa voix qui devenait de plus en plus aigüe … Nessie lui apprenait littéralement à jouer et cela le rendait joyeux. Il était amusant de voir ce loup immense et accessoirement alpha, jouer comme une petite fille. Je serais curieux de voir comment elle réagira quand elle sera plus grande, elle n'en fera sûrement qu'à sa tête … comme son père !

« Très drôle Papa » me lança mon 1er fils.

et c 'est à ce moment là que nous l'entendions ….

le facteur était enfin là !

Tout le monde arriva en trombe dans la salle à manger où j'aimais particulièrement la vue sur la forêt.

Esmée était allée chercher le courrier, et arriva dans la salle en me tendant la lettre tant attendue.

Tous mes enfants se tenaient la main et la petit Nessie était sur les genoux de sa grand-mère.

« Mamie, pourquoi Papy il ouvre pas la lettre ? On dirait qu'il a peur mais c'est pas possible, Papy il est trop intelligent et il est fort » elle regardait Esmée avec ses grands yeux chocolat, et attendait impatiemment sa réponse. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, elle posait des questions sur un peu tout. Je me rappelle surtout de ses questions sur le père Noël, elle avait fini par deviner que c'était Emmett qui se cachait sous le costume et l'avait même accusé d'avoir « mordu » le père Noël comme elle le disait souvent.

Je chassais mes souvenirs et j'ouvris l'enveloppe …

Je vérifiais la signature …

Il s'agissait bien de lui …

« Les enfants, la lettre vient effectivement de mon vieil ami … Dracula »


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! merci !**

**N'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil pour d'autres histoires !**

POV Carlisle

Dracula …

Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de sa part, mais au fond de moi j'espérais réellement me tromper. Un seul mot me vient alors à l'esprit : Pourquoi ?

« peut-être que si tu ouvrais la lettre, tu le saurais » me suggéra Edward.

Ah, Edward, il connaissait bien entendu toute l'histoire, puisqu'il avait été là lors de la transformation d'Esmée. Il avait assisté à la fin de sa vie d'humaine, à sa transformation et à … ses choix. Cette fameuse soirée où elle m'avait tout avoué, je me souviens avoir été heureux que cette compétition avec Lui soit enfin terminée même si elle n 'avait, selon ma douce, jamais eu lieu.

Je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion d'avoir peur et cela n'allait certainement pas arriver aujourd'hui.

J'ouvris donc la lettre, la dépliais et commençais à la lire :

_Mon cher ami Carlisle,_

_La saison se fait bien triste dans ma belle contrée transylvannienne. Dans ces temps incertains, il m'arrive de redevenir nostalgique de notre grande époque de découverte des traditions du monde, le temps où tu te régalais à m'enseigner tes principes,ce qui malheureusement pour toi, n'a pas fonctionné. Cela nous a éloigné, à mon plus grand regret, mais nous savons tous les deux que cela n'est pas la seule raison. En effet, tu sais que mon plus grand bonheur serait de partager ma vie mais, hélas, ce bonheur, tu as contribué à me l'enlever. J'ai compris que tu n'en étais pas directement responsable et cela m'a pris quelques décennies._

_Je suis en Amérique la semaine prochaine, et je profiterai de l'occasion pour te rendre visite à toi et à celle qui est … ta femme._

_Je te dis à bientôt,_

_ton ami Dracula_

…

que pensait de tout ça ? Il allait venir, et sûrement régler ses comptes.

Devant ma famille, mais que vont-ils penser de moi ? Nous avons toujours voulu les protéger, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais voulu leur raconter cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils connaissent cette facette de ma personnalité et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent le secret d 'Esmée, celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Je ne lui en avais jamais voulu, et donc je n'avais pas à lui pardonner quoique ce soit mais elle avait pensé différemment pendant un long moment.

« Tata Lice, pourquoi tu nous a pas prévenu que le monsieur venait ? » demanda Renesmée

Mais oui, d'habitude rien n'échappait à Alice.

« j'ai pourtant fait attention à ne pas bloquer ton don » dit Bella à Alice.

Il est vrai que le pouvoir de Bella se développait de plus en plus et rapidement.

« c'est peut-être à cause de moi, comme pendant la grossesse de Bella » demanda Jacob

Alice répondit que non « j'avais au moins quelques bribes de la vision mais là, rien ! » Elle commençait à paniquer et on ressentit tous une vague de calme. Merci Jasper.

« quelque chose ou quelqu'un a bloqué mon don, je suis certaine que c'était pour qu'on ne soit pas préparé à cette … surprise »

Rosalie affichait un visage un peu plus serein, il est vrai que lorsqu'un danger menaçait la famille, Rose pouvait devenir plus protectrice qu'une chatte avec ses petits.

Emmett, quant à lui, restait fidèle à lui-même. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant tout haut de la vie nocturne de Bella et Edward avec quelques allusions pas très fines. Si Bella avait été encore humaine, il est certain qu'elle aurait plus que rougi.

Ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'est que les enfants ne parlait pas de la lettre, ils étaient étrangement calmes et les connaissant … comme dirait Emmett « ça craint ».

Ils devaient se douter qu'Edward était au courant, son don était vraiment un atout pour lui et à ce moment, pour eux aussi. Je parierais beaucoup sur le fait que ces frères et sœurs allaient le cerner pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne cherchais qu'un seul visage : ma femme.

Que pouvait-elle penser de tout ça ? Elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert et lui faire repenser à tout ça me faisait mal.

Je pris alors son visage entre mes deux mains et l'embrassais tendrement.

« ma chérie, parle moi »

Elle me regarda et me dit enfin ce qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle …

**A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! (certains se reconnaitront )**

**Voilà la suite que vous attendez … avec impatience …**

POV Esmée

Carlisle était devant moi, il tentait désespérément de savoir à quoi je pensais. Mais pourtant, il pouvait le savoir ou même il le devait !

Dracula était l'ami de mon mari, ils avaient une histoire commune. Carlisle m'avait souvent conté leurs expéditions, leur soif de découverte et leurs divergences de point de vue sur leur nature. Carlisle ne voulait pas faire de mal aux humains mais ce n'était pas le cas du Comte. Mais il avait essayé de se faire au sang animal, il le devait bien à Carlisle … quand Carlisle m'avait expliqué le secret qui les unissait tous les deux, je n'en étais pas revenu. Et de ça, avait découlé notre choix de cacher son existence aux enfants. Notre famille ne devait pas voir cette facette de Carlisle. Ils devaient continuer à le voir comme le père et le grand-père qu'il était.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais que penser. Il va venir nous rendre visite. Il va surement mettre en danger notre secret, mais que vont penser les enfants ? Oui, j'avais fait une erreur mais Carlisle disait que non et Edward aussi. Ils m'avaient dit que c'était complétement compréhensible selon eux vu la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

Je me laissais aller à la nostalgie :

C'était en 1929, j'étais marié et enceinte. Mon mari était un puissant homme d'affaire et il me laissait toute la semaine seule avec le personnel qui s'occupait de notre grande maison. J'avais quelques problèmes de santé, et ma gouvernante m'avait parlé d'un excellent médecin dans la région. Par chance, ce médecin résidait dans notre village. Je me décidais donc à le rencontrer afin qu'il me surveille durant ma grossesse.

Je me rendis à sa maison et devant la bâtisse, je restais stupéfaite devant tant d'élégance. C'était une grande maison, avec de grandes lattes de bois, des petits balcons sous chaque fenêtre et on pouvait apercevoir une terrasse sur le côté. Cette maison longeait la forêt et était abrité du soleil.

Je me décidais à toquer à la porte et une seconde plus tard, un jeune homme vint m'ouvrir. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, jeune, et il avait des cheveux couleur cuivre.

« Madame, puis-je vous aider » me dit-il

« Veuillez m'excuser, je me nomme Esmée Pratt, j'ai demandé un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Cullen »

« Ah, je vous prie, rentrez. Je suis Edward Cullen, son frère »

je me souviens qu'à cette époque, il se faisait passer pour son frère malade. Carlisle et Edward paraissait très jeunes, et Edward se faisait passer pour une personne souffrante afin d'éviter de rentrer en contact avec trop de monde. Il avait peur de flancher malgré sa force à résister à l'appel du sang humain.

« Madame Pratt, enchanté, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen » me dit soudain un homme descendant les escaliers.

Il se mit devant moi, et j'en arrêtais de respirer. Il était d'une beauté incroyable, le plus bel homme qui puisse exister, un véritable dieu vivant …

« je vous en prie suivez moi » me dit il.

Je le suivs alors jusque dans son cabinet tout en remarquant que son frère souriait.

Carlisle m'examina consciencieusement et me prescrit beaucoup de repos. Ma nervosité empêchait le bon déroulement de ma grossesse mais il m'avait rassuré en me précisant que ce n'était pas mortel pour mon bébé.

Il promit aussi de venir me voir régulièrement afin de me surveiller.

Je ne sais pourquoi, je lui parlais de ma vie, de ma solitude. Il me fit sourire en disant que mon mari ne connaissait pas sa chance d'avoir une si belle femme à la maison et de ne pas en profiter.

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, et j'étais, je ne sais pour quelle raison, attirée vers lui.

Je sortis alors de son cabinet, saluais son frère, qui se leva de son tabouret de piano et qui hocha la tête pour me saluer également.

Carlisle m'avait pris la main pour m'aider à passer la marche de l'escalier, elle était froide mais tellement rassurante. Il se passa comme une connexion entre nous, je ne voulais pas le quitter tout de suite, je voulais en apprendre davantage sur lui. Mais à cet instant précis, je me rappelais que j'avais un mari et un foyer. Je les saluais donc et repartit en direction de chez moi.

Ce que j'appris plus tard, c'est que lorsque je suis partie, Edward aurait dit à Carlisle, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à une femme de cette façon et qu'il devait faire attention à ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment à mon égard. Lui aussi avait eu le coup de foudre, comme on dit de nos jours.

Je continuais mon chemin jusque chez moi.

Mon voisin était sur sa terrasse, à l'abri du soleil. Lui qui était déjà très pâle, aurait dû se mettre davantage au soleil !

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cet homme dont son nom d'antan m'échappait, et j'avais honte de le penser. D'apparence, il était un homme charmant, très poli. Je l'avais rencontré au marché où je l'avais malencontreusement renversé. Nous avions discuté quelques instants. Je l'avais recroisé plusieurs fois dans la semaine et même les semaines suivantes. Je m'étais même demandé s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Je me persuadais que ce n'était que des coïncidences. Le terrain jouxtant notre maison fût rapidement vendu et un nouveau voisin arriva. Un grand homme brun, très pâle … l'homme du marché ! A croire qu'il me suivait partout. Lorsque je me promenais dans ma propriété, il venait toujours partagé un brin de discussion. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je commençais à l'éviter, il me faisait … peur.

Mon mari se rendit compte rapidement de son manège et me prévint que le voisin me courtisait et il soupçonnait que je pouvais apprécier ça. Mais je savais que je voulais éviter cet homme.

Il m'avait clairement avoué qu'il me courtisait, et ses sentiments envers moi.

Si seulement je ne l'avais pas bousculé ce jour-là au marché, … , je n'aurais jamais rencontré cet homme.

Ce jour-là, au marché, ce fût la première fois que je rencontrais …. le Comte Dracula …

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre un peu court mais je publierai bientôt la suite, j'essaye d'être régulière dans les publications pour vous.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (un grand merci à ceux qui m'en laissent à la fin de chaque chapitre)**

POV extérieur

Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés dans leur chambre une bonne partie de la journée. Cette lettre avait bouleversé la jeune femme mais elle évitait de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Surtout à Carlisle.

Tous les deux gardaient un secret, un secret qu'ils gardaient également avec Dracula. Ils l'avaient caché aux enfants. C'est Esmée qui avait insisté, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent.

Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est qu'elle gardait aussi un secret, un secret que personne ne connaissait, personne n'était au courant, ni Carlisle, ni même Edward.

C'était de la faute de Dracula, ça, Esmée le savait, mais il n'empêche qu'elle continuait de s'en vouloir.

Elle continuait de penser que le cacher à Carlisle était comme une trahison, une tromperie dans son couple. Ils s'étaient promis de rester honnêtes et elle-même prônait l'honnêteté dans sa maison et à ses enfants.

Dans le salon, Alice s'affairait avec Rosalie et Bella à préparer un plan pour la semaine qui arrivait, la semaine qui annonçait l'arrivée du Comte.

Les filles ont demandé aux garçons de déménager le grenier pour y installer la chambre de Rose et Emmett, leur chambre devenant la chambre d'ami pour l'accompagnateur de Dracula. Rose n'avait pas été franchement ravie de cette décision mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger sa famille, elle se montrait raisonnable. Emmett, quant à lui, n'y voyait aucun inconvénient tant qu'il restait avec sa femme et que ces tiroirs restaient bloqués … Il avait expliqué à Jasper que ses tiroirs renfermaient des petits jouets pour l'intimité avec sa femme … ce à quoi Jasper lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour donner du plaisir à sa femme. Les deux frères avaient, comme à leur habitude, commencé à se chamailler !

Le ré-aménagement de la maison continuait, Carlisle et Esmée avaient laissé leur chambre au Comte et avaient décidé de s'installer dans l'atelier d'Esmée. La jeune femme continuait d'angoisser à l'idée de retrouver Dracula, tous ses souvenirs qu'elle avait réussi à enfouir, revenaient à la surface. Elle prenait bien garde à le dissimuler à son mari et à son fils mais ces derniers s'étaient aperçu que quelque chose clochait. Après tout, ils connaissaient une partie de l'histoire, ils avaient assisté à tout cela, enfin pas à toute l'histoire.

La semaine passa très vite et le jour fatidique arriva. Ce matin là, les femmes de la maison finissaient de préparer les derniers détails afin que tout soit parfait.

Alice n'avait eu aucune vision de la semaine, ce qui inquiétait toute la maison. Ils avaient tous formulé l'hypothèse que le blocage du don d'Alice était intentionnel et cela pouvait cacher quelque chose.

Il avait aussi été décidé que Nessie passerait tout le temps du séjour du Comte, à la Réserve avec les Loups. Elle y serait plus en sécurité, car le Comte et son accompagnateur buvaient du sang humain. Nessie était à moitié-humaine, et même si elle ne courrait aucun risque avec eux, les Cullen ne voulaient pas tenter le diable.

Mais pour l'accueillir ils avaient décidé de garder la petite avec eux afin que Dracula ne s'étonne pas de la présence de son odeur dans la maison.

Le Comte s'étant invité chez les Cullen, Carlisle avait décidé que le Comte et son accompagnateur devraient suivre leur régime alimentaire végétarien, ce à quoi Emmett avait beaucoup rit, pour lui, Dracula et végétarien était drôle. Emmett ne changerait jamais.

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit de moteur dans la longue allée de la forêt.

Le comte arrivait.

Que va t'il se passer durant son séjour ?

Les Cullen sortirent sur le perron pour l'accueillir. Chacun était à côté de sa moitié et Nessie tenait la main de Jasper d'un côté et d'Emmett de l'autre. Ces oncles mourraient pour la protéger, ils ne permettraient pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

La voiture se gara devant la maison. Les deux personnes sortant de la voiture étaient clairement des vampires au vu de leurs peaux pâles. L'un était petit et replié comme si il était soumis au second, et l'autre était grand, les cheveux noirs.

Il s'avança vers le couple de Carlisle et Esmée.

Les Cullen allaient enfin savoir ...

**A bientôt !**


End file.
